1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector with improved shielding performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB 3.0 Promoter Group issued a new specification which established a new type connector named as USB Type-C Cable and Connector, on Aug. 11, 2014. In the specification, the Type-C plug enhances ease of use by being plug-able in either upside-up or upside-down directions. The receptacle connector has more elements and has smaller, thinner size. Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired, especially to mass product.
In USB Type C revision 1.0, a USB Type-C Hybrid Right-Angle Receptacle is shown in page 36 and 38. The high transmission speed is up to 10 Gpbs at each channel and the shielding performance of the receptacle is an importance issue.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.